protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sic transit gloria artis
Anselm Jappe É difícil, atualmente, eludir a idéia de que o "fim da arte", proclamado aos quatro ventos e, com não menos ardor, rechaçado durante a década de 60, tenha finalmente ocorrido, embora com alguma dissimulação: "Not with a bang, but with a whimper" (T.S. Eliot). Durante mais de cem anos, a evolução da arte foi identificada a uma sucessão ininterrupta de inovações formais e de "vanguardas" que ampliavam cada vez mais as fronteiras da criação. Porém, após um último período de esplendor - pelo menos aparente - que chega até o início dos anos 70, não se impôs nenhuma nova tendência vanguardista e apenas se observou a repetição de elementos fragmentários, isolados e desvirtuados da arte do passado. A suspeita de que a arte moderna esteja esgotada começa a propagar-se inclusive entre aqueles que, durante muito tempo, a haviam firmemente recusado. O mínimo que se pode dizer é que, há decênios, nada se viu de comparável às revoluções formais do período de 1910 a 1930. Entretanto, se hoje se produzem ou não obras de valor é, com certeza, uma questão discutível; mas dificilmente se encontrará quem ainda veja na arte dos últimos anos a "manifestação sensível da idéia" ou, pelo menos, uma expressão tão consciente e concentrada de sua época como foram a literatura, as artes visuais e a música das primeiras décadas do século. Por outro lado, a crise das vanguardas tampouco provocou aquele "retrocesso" que desejavam seus detratores. Parece, pois, que a arte em seu conjunto é que está em crise, seja quanto à inovação da forma, seja quanto à sua capacidade de expressão consciente da evolução social. Torna-se cada vez mais evidente que não se trata de uma estagnação transitória nem de uma simples crise de inspiração e sim que, no mínimo, estamos diante do fim de um certo tipo de relação - que durou mais de um século - entre a arte e a sociedade. É claro que se continua a escrever e publicar textos, a pintar e expor quadros e a fazer experiências com formas supostamente novas, como o vídeo ou a performance; mas isso não nos autoriza a considerar a existência da arte tão inquestionável quanto a do oxigênio, como parece crer a estética contemporânea. A continuação atual da produção artística não será um anacronismo superado pela evolução efetiva das condições sociais? Entre 1850 e 1930, a arte vanguardista e formalista, mais do que a elaboração de novas formas, foi um processo de destruição das formas tradicionais: realizava uma função eminentemente crítica. Tentaremos demonstrar que essa função crítica estava vinculada à fase histórica em que a organização social baseada no valor de troca vinha se impondo. O triunfo completo do valor de troca e sua crise atual reduziram à ineficácia os sucessores das vanguardas: não lhes é concedida mais nenhuma função crítica, quaisquer que sejam suas intenções subjetivas. Concentrar-nos-emos no exame comparativo dos aportes de Theodor W. Adorno e de Guy Debord, autor de A sociedade do espetáculo (1967) e principal teórico dos situacionistas (1); isto é, dois dos mais destacados expoentes de uma crítica social centralizada na análise da alienação, termo pelo qual não se entende uma vaga insatisfação diante da "vida moderna" mas, sim, o antagonismo entre o ser humano e as forças por ele mesmo criadas e que se lhe opõem como seres independentes. Trata-se da transformação da economia de meio em fim, baseada na oposição entre o valor de troca e o valor de uso, do qual deriva a subordinação da qualidade à quantidade, dos fins aos meios, dos seres humanos às coisas e, finalmente, um processo histórico que obedece unicamente às leis da economia e escapa a todo controle consciente (2). Tanto Adorno como Debord aplicam à análise da arte moderna o conceito de contradição entre o uso possível das forças produtivas e a lógica da autovalorização do capital. Ambos vêem na arte moderna - e exatamente em seus aspectos formais - uma oposição à alienação e à lógica da troca. Apesar disso, Adorno e Debord representavam, na década de 60, duas posturas diametralmente opostas em relação ao "fim da arte". O primeiro defendia a arte contra os que pretendiam "superá-la" em favor de uma intervenção direta na realidade e contra os partidários de uma arte "engajada", enquanto o segundo anunciava, no mesmo período, que havia chegado o momento de realizar na própria vida o que até então só se havia prometido na arte, concebendo, contudo, a negação da arte - mediante a superação de sua separação dos demais aspectos da vida - como uma continuação da função crítica da arte moderna. Para Adorno, ao contrário, exatamente o fato de a arte estar separada do resto da vida é que garante tal função crítica. Tentaremos explicar por que os dois autores, apesar do ponto de partida comum, chegam a conclusões tão opostas: veremos que também Adorno, contra sua vontade, se vê atraído pela tese do esgotamento da arte. Comecemos por considerar o lugar central que a "troca" ocupa na análise da alienação desenvolvida por nossos autores. Debord denomina "espetáculo" justamente "a economia que se desenvolve para si mesma" e que "dominou totalmente" os seres humanos (Sde, § 16) (3), através do qual "as mesmas forças que nos escaparam mostram-se a nós em todo o seu vigor" (Sde, § 31 ). Nessa forma suprema da alienação, a vida real encontra-se cada vez mais privada de qualidade e dividida em atividades fragmentárias e separadas entre si, enquanto as imagens dessa vida separam-se dela e formam um conjunto. Este conjunto - o espetáculo no sentido mais estrito - adquire uma vida independente. Como na religião, as atividades e as possibilidades dos indivíduos e da sociedade aparecem como separadas dos sujeitos, apenas já não se situam em um além e, sim, na terra. O indivíduo acha-se separado de tudo quanto lhe diz respeito e pode relacionar-se com ele somente através da mediação de imagens escolhidas por outros e falseadas de modo interessado. O fetichismo da mercadoria descrito por Marx era a transformação das relações humanas em relações entre coisas; agora se transformam em relações entre imagens. A degradação da vida social do ser para o ter prolonga-se na redução ao parecer (Sde, § 17), com o que o ser humano se converte num simples espectador que contempla passivamente, sem poder intervir, a ação de forças que, na verdade, são suas. O espetáculo é a manifestação mais recente do poder político que, embora sendo "a especialização social mais antiga" (Sde, § 23), somente nas últimas décadas adquiriu a independência que o coloca em condições de dominar toda a atividade social. No espetáculo, onde a economia transforma o mundo em mundo da economia (Sde, § 40), "realiza-se de modo absoluto" "o princípio do fetichismo da mercadoria" (Sde, § 36) e a mercadoria "chega à total ocupação da vida social" (Sde, § 42). A generalização da mercadoria e da troca significa "a perda da qualidade, tão evidente em todos os níveis da linguagem espetacular" (Sde, § 38): a abstração de toda qualidade específica, base e conseqüência da troca, se traduz "de forma perfeita no espetáculo, cujo modo de ser concreto é justamente a abstração" (Sde, § 29) (4). Também Adorno denuncia, de forma implacável, "a dominação universal do valor de troca sobre os seres humanos, o que impede a príorí os sujeitos de serem sujeitos e reduz a própria subjetividade a mero objeto" (DN, 180). "Todos os momentos qualitativos são esmagados" (DN, 92) pela troca que "mutila " tudo (5). A troca é "o mau fundamento da sociedade em si" e "o caráter abstrato do valor de troca se une, antes de qualquer estratificação social particular, à dominação do universal sobre o particular e da sociedade sobre seus membros .... Na redução dos seres humanos a agentes e portadores da troca de mercadorias, esconde-se a dominação de alguns seres humanos sobre outros .... O sistema total assume esta forma: "todos devem submeter-se à lei da troca se não quiserem perecer" (6). O caráter de fetiche adquirido pela mercadoria "invade como uma paralisia todos os aspectos da vida social" (7). Enquanto o valor de uso "se atrofia" (TE, 298), o que se consome é o valor de troca como tal (TE, 37). O espetáculo, ao fazer um uso amplo de elementos como o cinema, o esporte ou a arte, assemelha-se bastante à "ideologia cultural" que Adorno e Horkheimer puderam descrever em sua fase de formação (8). Uma comparação detalhada desses dois conceitos parece oportuna, pois evidenciará não só sua atualidade, como também as afinidades entre duas concepções que foram elaboradas de modo independente em lugares e épocas muito distintos (9). Segundo Debord, o espetáculo, enquanto "ideologia materializada", substituiu todas as ideologias particulares (Sde, § 213) ; segundo a Dialética do iluminismo, o poder social expressa-se muito mais eficazmente na indústria cultural, aparentemente isenta de ideologia, do que nas "ideologias defasadas" (DI, 164). O conteúdo da indústria cultural não é a apologia explícita deste ou daquele regime político supostamente inatacável, mas a apresentação incessante do existente como único horizonte possível. "Com a finalidade de demonstrar a divindade do real, não se faz senão repeti-lo cinicamente e sem cessar. Tal prova foto lógica não é concludente mas, sim, aniquiladora" (DI, 178). Para Debord, o espetáculo "não diz nada além disto: o que aparece é bom, o que é bom aparece. A atitude que exige, por princípio, é a da aceitação passiva que, de fato, já obteve ... por seu monopólio da aparência" (Sde, § 12); doze anos depois, constata que o espetáculo já não promete nem isso mas se limita a dizer: "É assim" (10). A indústria cultural não é o resultado "de uma lei evolutiva da tecnologia enquanto tal" (DI, 148), assim como "o espetáculo não é um produto necessário do desenvolvimento técnico visto como um desenvolvimento natural" (Sde, § 24). Do mesmo modo que a indústria cultural "condena tudo à semelhança" (DI, 146), o espetáculo constitui um processo de banalização e homogeneização (Sde, § 165). Adorno e Horkheimer logo se deram conta de que "no capitalismo avançado, o ócio é o prolongamento do trabalho" (DI, 165), que reproduz os ritmos do trabalho industrial e que inculca "a obediência à hierarquia social" (DI, 158). Segundo Debord, o "pólo de desenvolvimento do sistema" desloca-se cada vez mais "para o não-trabalho, a inatividade. Porém tal inatividade não está absolutamente liberada da atividade produtora" (Sde, § 27). A indústria cultural é o lugar onde a mentira pode reproduzir-se à vontade (DI, 163); o espetáculo, aquele em que "o mentiroso mente para si mesmo" (Sde, § 2). No espetáculo, inclusive, "o verdadeiro é um momento do falso" (Sde, § 9); na indústria cultural, as afirmações mais evidentes, como a de que as árvores são verdes ou o céu é azul, convertem-se em "criptogramas de chaminés de fábrica e de bombas de gasolina", isto é, em figuras do falso (DI, 179). O espetáculo é uma verdadeira "colonização" da vida cotidiana (IS, 6/22), de modo que nenhuma necessidade pode ser satisfeita a não ser através de sua mediação (Sde, § 24); Horkheimer e Adorno descrevem como, já na década de 40, os comportamentos mais corriqueiros e as expressões mais vitais, como o tom de voz nas diversas circunstâncias ou o modo de viver as relações sentimentais, procuram adaptar-se aos modelos impostos pela indústria cultural e pela propaganda (DI, 200). A indústria cultural, mais que a propaganda de alguns produtos em particular, é a propaganda do conjunto das mercadorias e da sociedade enquanto tal: facilmente pode passar da publicidade de detergentes à propaganda de algum líder (DI, 185-192). Por sua vez, o espetáculo é um "catálogo apologético" da totalidade das mercadorias (Sde, § 65), o "canto épico" do combate que as mercadorias travam entre si e no qual, ainda que a mercadoria particular se desgaste, a forma-mercadoria sai fortalecida (Sde, § 66). A política converte-se em mais uma mercadoria dentre outras, e "tanto Stalin como a mercadoria que saiu de moda são denunciados pelos mesmos que os impuseram" (Sde, § 70). Tanto a indústria cultural como o espetáculo baseiam-se na identificação do espectador às imagens que lhe são propostas, o que equivale à renúncia a viver em primeira pessoa. Quem não ganha a viagem prometida como prêmio do concurso, deve conformar-se com as fotografias dos países que poderia ter visitado (DI, 178): o cliente sempre deve "contentar-se com a leitura do cardápio" (DI, 168). As imagens invadem a vida real a ponto de confundirem as duas esferas, fazendo acreditar "que o mundo exterior é o simples prolongamento do que aparece no filme" (DI, 153). Isto corresponde à observação de Debord de que "a realidade vivida é materialmente invadida pela contemplação do espetáculo" (Sde, § 8) e àquela que diz que, se "o mundo real transforma-se em simples imagens" (por exemplo, um país em fotografias), "as simples imagens tornam-se seres reais" (Sde, § 18): a realidade como prolongamento do cinema. Adorno escreveu - em 1952 ! - que a televisão permite "introduzir subrepticiamente na cópia do mundo tudo aquilo que se considera oportuno para o mundo real", dado que "mascara a alienação real entre os seres humanos e entre eles e as coisas. A televisão converte-se em sucedâneo de uma imediatidade social que é negada aos seres humanos (11) , o que antecipa, quase literalmente, as análises de Debord. Salta aos olhos em quê ambos se distinguem dos inúmeros autores do período que refletiram, com maior ou menor subtileza, sobre os mesmos fenômenos, batizando-os de "sociedade de consumo" ou "cultura de massas". Debord e Adorno reconhecem no que descrevem uma falsa forma de coesão social, uma ideologia tácita apta para criar um consenso acerca do capitalismo ocidental, um método para governar uma sociedade e, finalmente, uma técnica para impedir que os indivíduos, que estão tão maduros para a emancipação como o estado das forças produtivas, tomem consciência disso (12). A infantilização dos espectadores não é um efeito secundário do espetáculo ou da indústria cultural e, sim, a realização de seus objetivos antiemancipatórios: segundo Adorno, o ideal da indústria cultural é "rebaixar o nível mental dos adultos ao de crianças de onze anos" (13); segundo Debord, no espetáculo, "a necessidade de imitação que o consumidor sente é justamente a necessidade infantil" (Sde, § 219). Apesar desses paralelismos, Debord e Adorno divergem completamente quanto ao papel da arte. Desde o início da década de 50, Debord afirmou que a arte já estava morta e que devia ser "superada" por uma nova forma de vida e de atividade revolucionária, à qual caberia preservar e realizar o conteúdo da arte moderna. A explicação do fato de que a arte já não pode desempenhar o importante papel que lhe coube no passado encontra-se nos parágrafos 180 a 191 de A sociedade do espetáculo, onde Debord expõe a contradição fundamental da arte: na sociedade dominada pelas cisões, a arte tem a função de representar a unidade perdida e a totalidade social. Mas como a idéia de que uma parte do todo pode ocupar o lugar da totalidade é evidentemente contraditória, também é contraditório converter a cultura numa esfera autônoma. Justamente enquanto deve suprir o que falta à sociedade - o diálogo, a unidade dos momentos da vida -, a arte deve recusar-se a realizar o papel de simples imagem disso. A sociedade havia relegado a comunicação à cultura, mas a dissolução progressiva das comunidades tradicionais - da ágora aos bairros populares - levou a arte a constatar a impossibilidade da comunicação. O processo de destruição dos valores formais, de Baudelaire a Joyce e Malevitch, expressava a recusa da arte em ser a linguagem fictícia de uma comunidade já inexistente mas, também, a necessidade de reencontrar uma linguagem comum de verdadeiro diálogo (Sde, § 187). A arte moderna chega ao apogeu e termina com Dada e os surrealistas, contemporâneos da "última grande investida do movimento revolucionário proletário" (Sde, § 191) que tentaram, ainda que com procedimentos insuficientes, suprimir a arte e, ao mesmo tempo, realizá-la. Com a dupla derrota das vanguardas políticas e estéticas entre as duas guerras mundiais, conclui-se a fase "ativa" da decomposição (IS, 1/14 ). Assim, a arte chega ao ponto a que já havia chegado a Filosofia com Hegel, Feuerbach e Marx: compreende-se a si mesma como alienação, como projeção da atividade humana numa entidade separada. Para quem quiser ser fiel ao sentido da cultura, não resta outro remédio senão negá-la como cultura e realizá-la na teoria e na prática da crítica social. A decomposição da arte continua após 1930, porém mudando de significado. A autodestruição da linguagem antiga, uma vez separada da necessidade de encontrar uma nova linguagem, é recuperada pela "defesa do poder de classe" (Sde, § 184). A impossibilidade de qualquer comunicação é, então, reconhecida como um valor em si que deve ser recebido com júbilo e assumido como um fato inalterável. A repetição da destruição formal no teatro do absurdo, no novo romance, na nova pintura abstrata ou na pop-art, não expressa mais a história que dissolve a ordem social: já não é outra coisa senão a monótona réplica do existente, com um valor objetivamente afirmativo, "simples proclamação da beleza suficiente da dissolução do comunicável" (Sde, § 192). Também Adorno admite que a arte, ao tornar-se autônoma e desvincular-se das funções práticas, já não é imediatamente um fato social e separa-se da "vida". Mas só desse modo a arte pode, de fato, opor-se à sociedade. A sociedade burguesa criou uma arte que é, necessariamente, seu adversário, inclusive além de seus conteúdos específicos (TE, 15-18,24.293-296). A arte acaba questionando sua própria autonomia que "começa a mostrar sintomas de cegueira " (TE, 10). Adorno reconhece que a arte encontra-se em tais dificuldades, que já "nem sequer seu direito à existência" é "evidente" (TE, 9), e conclui: "A rebelião da arte ... converteu-se em rebelião do mundo contra a arte" (TE, 13 ). Ao escrever "fala-se que o tempo da arte passou e que o que importa agora é realizar seu conteúdo de verdade" (TE, 327), compartilha Adorno as teses de Debord? De modo algum, dado que a frase acaba com as palavras: "Tal veredicto é totalitário". Parece que Adorno não teve oportunidade de conhecer as idéias dos situacionistas e contestá-las, mas é provável que tivesse assimilado sua crítica da arte à dos contestatários de 1968, que acusava de se entusiasmarem com "a beleza dos combates de rua" e de recomendarem "o jazz e o rock em vez de Beethoven" (Adorno, Paralipomena, in: Gesammelte Schriften, 7, p. 473 12a). Embora a tomada de posição contra a arte seja muito menos original do que se acredita (TE, 327s: Paralipomena, op. cit., p. 474), Adorno vê nela um grande perigo e, ao mesmo tempo, uma "incapacidade de sublimação", "fraqueza do eu" ou simples "falta de talento": Não está "acima, mas abaixo da cultura" (TE, 327). Entretanto, o que critica no protesto contra a arte não é o fato de atacar a ordem social e estética existente e sim, ao contrário, sua conformidade com o sistema e com suas piores tendências. Esse tipo de ocaso da arte é "uma maneira de adaptar-se" (Paralipomena, p. 473), porque "a abolição da arte numa sociedade semibárbara e que avança para a completa barbárie converte-se em sua colaboradora" (TE, 328). Querer realizar diretamente, no plano social, o prazer ou a verdade contidos na arte, corresponde à lógica da troca, que espera que a arte, como todas as coisas, tenha alguma utilidade. Adorno sempre vê na arte uma crítica social, mesmo quando se trata da poesia hermética ou da "arte pela arte", justamente em virtude de sua autonomia e de seu "caráter associal". Afirma que "a arte é social sobretudo por sua oposição à sociedade, oposição que só adquire quando se torna autônoma .... Não há nada puro, nada formado segundo sua própria lei imanente, que não exerça uma crítica tácita" (TE, 296). A obra de arte deve sua função crítica ao fato de que não "serve" para nada: nem para a ampliação dos conhecimentos, nem para o prazer imediato, nem para a intervenção direta na práxis. Adorno recusa todas as tentativas de reduzir a arte a um desses elementos. "Só quem não se submete ao princípio da troca defende a ausência de dominação: apenas o inútil representa o valor de uso atrofiado. As obras de arte representam o que seriam as coisas uma vez que deixassem de ser deformadas pela troca" (TE, 298). Debord e Adorno chegam, pois, a avaliações opostas quanto ao fim da arte: isto exige uma explicação, considerando-se a afinidade de seus respectivos pontos de partida. Ambos defendem que a contradição entre forças produtivas e relações de produção se reproduz no interior da esfera cultural; ambos adotam, quanto ao essencial, a mesma atitude diante do desenvolvimento do potencial técnico e econômico, em que vêem, sem deificá-lo ou condená-lo simplesmente, uma condição prévia - que se superará por si mesma - de uma sociedade libertada: "O triunfo da economia autônoma deve ser ao mesmo tempo sua perdição. As forças por ela desencadeadas suprimem a necessidade econômica que foi a base imutável das sociedades antigas" (Sde, § 51).0 desenvolvimento das forças produtivas atingiu tal grau, que a humanidade poderia deixar para trás o que Adorno chama de "a cega autoconservação" e que os situacionistas denominam "sobrevivência", para passar, enfim, à verdadeira vida(14). Apenas as relações de produção - a ordem social - o impedem: segundo Adorno, "pelo estado das forças produtivas, a terra poderia ser aqui, agora e imediatamente o paraíso" (TE, 51), enquanto que, na realidade, está-se transformando num "cárcere ao ar livre"(15). As relações de produção baseadas na troca condenam a sociedade a continuar submetendo-se aos imperativos da sobrevivência, criando - como diz o situacionista Vaneigem -"um mundo onde a garantia de não morrer de fome é obtida em troca do risco de morrer de tédio"(16). A redução à pura "sobrevivência" deve ser entendida também num sentido mais amplo, como uma subordinação do conteúdo da vida às supostas necessidades externas: exemplo disso é a atitude dos urbanistas que rejeitam qualquer proposta de uma arquitetura diferente, argumentando que "é preciso ter um teto acima da cabeça" e que é necessário construir rapidamente uma grande quantidade de moradias (IS, 6/7). Em 1963, os situacionistas escrevem: "O velho esquema da contradição entre forças produtivas e relações de produção não deve mais, com certeza, ser entendido como uma condenação automática e de curto prazo da produção capitalista, no sentido de uma estagnação e incapacidade de desenvolvimento posterior. Tal contradição deve ser entendida muito mais como a condenação - cuja execução ainda deve ser tentada com as armas que faltam - do desenvolvimento mesquinho, e simultaneamente perigoso, a que leva a auto-regulação de tal produção, se comparado com o grandioso desenvolvimento possível (IS, 8/7). A economia e seus organizadores realizaram uma função útil ao libertar a sociedade da "pressão natural", ao passo que, agora, se trata de libertar-se de tal libertador (Sde, § 40). São as atuais hierarquias sociais que garantem a sobrevivência para perpetuar- se e, ao mesmo tempo, impedem que se viva. Adorno, por sua vez, escreve que "ao subordinar toda a vida às exigências de sua conservação, a minoria que manda também garante, com sua própria segurança, a perpetuação do conjunto" (DI, 47). Toda a Dialética do iluminismo baseia- se no fato de que a ratio não conseguiu demonstrar todo seu potencial de libertação porque se viu ameaçada, desde o início, pelas forças irresistíveis da natureza, fixando-se como único objetivo combatê-las e dominá-las até onde fosse possível. Esta luta continua mesmo quando a sobrevivência física dos seres humanos já não corre perigo e, então, lhes inflige novas mutilações que já não são de índole natural mas social: "Porém, quanto mais se realiza o processo de autoconservação através da divisão burguesa do trabalho, mais este processo exige a auto-alienação dos indivíduos que devem se amoldar de corpo e alma às exigências do aparato técnico" (DI, 45). A gigantesca acumulação de meios não é suficiente, em si mesma, para que a vida seja mais rica. "Uma humanidade que já não conhecesse a privação intuiria algo do delirante e infrutuoso de todos os procedimentos utilizados até então para escapar da privação e que reproduzem em escala ampliada, junto à riqueza, a privação"(17) .Em sentido análogo, Debord escreve: "Se não há nada além da sobrevivência ampliada, nada que possa frear seu crescimento, é porque tampouco esta sobrevivência se situa além da privação, mas é a privação enriquecida" (Sde, § 44). A crítica do automatismo cego das leis econômicas e a exigência de que a sociedade submeta o uso de seus recursos a decisões conscientes levam ambos os autores a recorrer, inclusive, às mesmas citações: "No momento em que a sociedade descobre que depende da economia, a economia, de fato, depende da sociedade .... No lugar em que havia o isso econômico, deve haver o eu" (Sde, § 52), escreve Debord, enquanto Adorno atribui semelhante tomada de consciência exatamente à arte: "O que era Isso deve chegar a ser Eu, diz a nova arte com Freud" (18). Toda a estética de Adorno baseia-se no fato de que, também na arte se encontra a contradição entre o potencial das forças produtivas e seu uso atual. É possível falar de forças produtivas estéticas, dado que também a arte é uma forma de dominação dos objetos, da natureza. Não deixa os objetos como são mas os submete a uma transformação, para a qual se serve de alguns procedimentos e algumas técnicas que foram elaborados e aperfeiçoados pouco a pouco. Isso vale ainda mais para a arte moderna que não se limita a copiar a realidade, mas a reestrutura inteiramente segundo suas próprias regras; basta pensar na pintura cubista ou abstrata, ou na suspensão das leis tradicionais da experiência na literatura moderna. Na arte, o domínio sobre os objetos não serve para submeter a natureza e, sim, ao contrário, para lhe restituir seus direitos: " A arte realiza uma íntima revisão do domínio da natureza ao dominar as formas que a dominam" (TE, 184). A arte, "antítese social da sociedade" (TE, 18), propõe à sociedade exemplos de um uso possível de seus meios numa relação com a realidade que não seja de dominação nem de violência: "Só pelo fato de existirem, as obras de arte postulam a existência de uma realidade inexistente e, por isso, entram em conflito com sua inexistência real" (TE, 83). Enquanto a produção material se dirige apenas para o crescimento quantitativo, a arte, em sua "irracionalidade", deve representar os fins qualitativos - como a felicidade do indivíduo - que o racionalismo das ciências considera "irracionais" (TE, 64: Paralipomena, p. 430, 489). Com sua "inutilidade" e sua vontade de ser apenas para si e de se subtrair à troca universal, a obra de arte liberta a natureza de sua condição de simples meio ou instrumento: "Não é por seu conteúdo particular, mas somente pelo insubstituível de sua própria existência que a obra de arte deixa em suspenso a realidade empírica enquanto complexo funcional abstrato e universal" (TE, 180). Não se trata, necessariamente, de um processo consciente. Basta que a arte siga suas próprias leis de desenvolvimento - exatamente nisso consistia a radicalização das vanguardas - para que reproduza, em seu interior, o grau de desenvolvimento das forças produtivas extra-estéticas, sem que por isso se ache submetida às restrições derivadas das relações de produção (TE, 71). Uma arte cujas técnicas estejam abaixo do estado de desenvolvimento das forças produtivas artísticas alcançado num dado momento é, portanto, "reacionária", já que não sabe dar conta da complexidade dos problemas atuais. Este é um dos motivos pelos quais Adorno condena o jazz, porém se aplica igualmente, por exemplo, ao "realismo socialista". A arte formalista, em contrapartida, expressa, além de qualquer conteúdo "político", a evolução da sociedade e de suas contradições. " A campanha contra o formalismo ignora que a forma que se dá ao conteúdo é, ela mesma, um conteúdo sedimentado" (TE, 193). "No 'como' do modo de pintar podem sedimentar-se algumas experiências incomparavelmente mais profundas e também mais relevantes socialmente do que nos fiéis retratos de generais e heróis revolucionários" (TE, 200). Também Debord utiliza o conceito de "forças produtivas estéticas", baseando-se no paralelismo com as forças produtivas extra-estéticas da defesa da evolução formalista da arte até 1930, cujo resultado histórico foi a "superação" da arte. Do mesmo modo que Adorno, vê na arte uma representação das potencialidades da sociedade: "O que se chama cultura reflete, mas também prefigura, numa sociedade dada, as possibilidades de organização da vida"(19). E, como Adorno, Debord afirma que há um vínculo entre a libertação dessas potencialidades na arte e na sociedade: "Estamos encerrados em algumas relações de produção que contradizem o desenvolvimento necessário das forças produtivas também na esfera da cultura. Devemos combater essas relações tradicionais"(20). No campo das forças produtivas estéticas, produziu-se, de fato, um desenvolvimento rápido e inexorável em que cada descoberta, uma vez realizada, torna inútil sua repetição. Em Potlatch, o boletim do grupo de Debord, afirma-se, por volta de 1955, que a pintura abstrata depois de Malévitch só rompeu portas que já estavam abertas (p. 187), que o cinema esgotou todas as suas possibilidades de inovação (p. 124) e que a poesia onomatopéica, por um lado, e a neoclássica, por outro, indicavam o fim da própria poesia (p. 182). Essa "evolução vertiginosamente acelerada agora gira no vazio" (p. 155), isto é, o desenvolvimento das forças produtivas estéticas chegou à sua conclusão porque o desdobramento paralelo das forças produtivas extra-estéticas transpôs um patamar decisivo, criando a possibilidade de uma sociedade já não inteiramente dedicada ao trabalho produtivo, uma sociedade que teria tempo e meios para "brincar" e entregar-se às "paixões". A arte, enquanto simples representação de tal uso possível dos meios, a arte enquanto sucedânea das paixões, estaria, portanto, superada. Assim como o progresso das ciências tornou a religião supérflua, a arte demonstra ser, em seu progresso posterior, uma forma limitada da existência humana (21). Debord não mostra muita desconfiança em face do desenvolvimento das forças produtivas enquanto tal: para ele, o que é decisivo não é o conteúdo das novas técnicas mas, sim, quem as utiliza e como. Identifica a dominação da natureza à liberdade (22), dado que permite ampliar a atividade do sujeito: sua crítica dirige-se contra o atraso das supra-estruturas, da moral à arte, em relação àquele desenvolvimento, considerando anacrônica não só a arte tradicional mas a própria arte como forma de organização dos desejos humanos. A função que a arte teve no passado e que já não pode mais desempenhar consiste, pois, em contribuir para a adaptação da vida ao estado das forças produtivas. Em Adorno, essas considerações complicam-se devido ao duplo aspecto que atribui às forças produtivas. Sua crítica não se limita à subordinação das forças produtivas às relações de produção, como a crítica marxista tradicional, nem à autonomização da produção material enquanto esfera separada, a economia, que é o tema central de Debord. Para Adorno, toda produção material, ao ser dominação da natureza, é uma forma particular da dominação em geral, e como tal não pode ser portadora de liberdade. A dominação da natureza sempre foi uma libertação do ser humano de sua dependência da natureza, ao mesmo tempo em que introduzia novas formas de dependência. Adorno destaca às vezes um, às vezes outro desses dois aspectos. Em Dialética do iluminismo, os procedimentos quantitativos da ciência e da técnica enquanto tais são vistos como reificação, ao passo que, em 1966, escreve - aludindo talvez ao heideggeriano "pensar a técnica", então em moda - que a tendência ao totalitarismo "não pode ser atribuída à técnica enquanto tal, que não é mais do que uma forma de força produtiva humana, um braço prolongado, inclusive nas máquinas cibernéticas, e, portanto, um simples momento da dialética de forças produtivas e relações de produção: não é uma terceira entidade dotada de uma independência demoníaca (23). No mesmo ano escreve: "A reificação e a consciência reificada produziram também, com o nascimento das ciências da natureza, a possibilidade de um mundo sem privação" (DN, 193). Quanto ao que diz respeito a este século, segundo Adorno, não se pode falar de oposição entre forças produtivas e relações de produção: sendo substancialmente homogêneas enquanto formas de dominação, ambas acabaram fundindo-se num só "bloco". A estatização da economia e a "integração" do proletariado foram etapas decisivas de tal processo. Nessa situação - voltando à problemática estética - a arte não deve limitar-se a seguir as forças produtivas mas, também, criticar seus aspectos "alienantes". Se, para Adorno, a arte continua sendo capaz de opor resistência à "alienação", enquanto que, segundo Debord, perdeu tal capacidade, isso se deve, em grande parte, ao fato de que Debord entende por "alienação" o alheamento da subjetividade. Para Adorno, em contrapartida, a própria subjetividade pode converter-se facilmente em alienação e, em suas últimas obras, mostra-se céptico diante do conceito de "alienação". O conceito de "alienação", como Debord o entende, registra uma forte influência da noção de "reificação" desenvolvida por G. Lukács em História e consciência de classe. Para Lukács, a reificação é a forma fenomênica do fetichismo da mercadoria que atribui à mercadoria, enquanto coisa sensível e trivial, as propriedades das relações humanas que presidiram sua produção. A extensão da mercadoria e de seu fetichismo à totalidade da vida social faz surgir a atividade humana que, na verdade, é processo e fluir, como um conjunto de coisas que, independentes de todo poder humano, seguem apenas suas próprias leis. Não há nenhum problema moderno que não remeta, em última instância, ao "enigma da estrutura da mercadoria. Da fragmentaçao dos processos produtivos, que parecem desenvolver-se independentemente dos trabalhadores, à estrutura fundamental do pensamento burguês, com sua oposição entre sujeito e objeto, tudo leva os seres humanos a contemplarem passivamente a realidade em forma de "coisas", "fatos" e "leis". Quarenta anos antes de Debord, Lukács caracterizou essa condição do ser humano como a do "espectador" (25). Como se sabe, Lukács acabou distanciando-se dessas teorias, considerando que repetiam o erro hegeliano de conceber toda objetualidade como alienação. Debord não ignora o problema: repetidas vezes, distingue entre objetivação e alienação, por exemplo quando opõe o tempo, que é "a alienação necessária, como apontava Hegel, o meio em que o sujeito se realiza em se perdendo", à "alienação dominante", que denomina "espacial" e que "separa pela raiz o sujeito da atividade que o subtrai" (Sde, § 161). Mesmo assim, em alguns aspectos de sua crítica do espetáculo, parece ressuscitar a exigência do sujeito-objeto, idêntico em forma, da "vida" interpretada como fluir diante do espetáculo como "estado coagulado" (Sde, § 35) e "congelamento visível da vida" (Sde, § 170). Portanto, não surpreende que sua crítica da mercadoria se transforme, às vezes, em crítica das "coisas" que dominam os seres humanos. Nem Debord nem o Lukács de História e consciência de classe duvidam de que possa existir uma subjetividade "sã", não-reificada, a qual situam no proletariado e cuja definição oscila entre categorias sociológicas e filosóficas. Por mais que a ideologia burguesa ou o espetáculo ameacem do exterior essa subjetividade, esta é, em princípio, capaz de resistir a seus ataques (26). Para Adorno, ao contrário, o que aliena o sujeito de seu mundo é justamente o "subjetivismo", a propensão do sujeito a "devorar" o objeto (DN, 31). Sujeito e objeto não formam uma dualidade última e insuperável nem podem ser reduzidos a uma unidade como o "ser", mas constituem-se reciprocamente (DN, 176). As mediações objetivas do sujeito são, contudo, mais importantes que as mediações subjetivas do objeto (27), já que o sujeito continua sendo sempre uma forma de ser do objeto; ou, em termos mais concretos: a natureza pode existir sem o homem, mas o homem não pode existir sem a natureza. O sujeito-objeto de Lukács é, para Adorno, um caso extremo de "filosofia da identidade", cujas categorias são meios com os quais o sujeito trata de se apoderar do mundo. O objeto é identificado através das categorias estabelecias pelo objeto e, assim, a identidade do objeto, sua qualidade de "individuum ineffabile", se perde e o objeto fica reduzido à identidade com o sujeito. O "pensamento identificante" conhece uma coisa determinando-a como exemplar de uma espécie; porém, desse modo, não encontra na coisa senão o que o próprio pensamento nela introduziu, e nunca pode conhecer a verdadeira identidade do objeto. À "boa" objetividade que devolve aos objetos sua autonomia opõe-se a objetividade efetivamente "reificadora " que transforma o ser humano em coisa e o produto do trabalho em mercadoria-fetiche. A identidade posta pelo sujeito é que priva o homem moderno de sua "identidade": "O princípio de identidade absoluta é contraditório em si. Perpetua a não-identidade como oprimida e prejudicada" (DN, 316). Num mundo em que todo objeto é igual ao sujeito, o sujeito torna-se um mero objeto, uma coisa entre as coisas. A negação da identidade dos objetos em benefício da identidade do sujeito que, em todas as partes, pretende encontrar-se a si mesmo é relacionada por Adorno, ainda que de modo um tanto vago, com o princípio de equivalência, o trabalho abstrato e o valor de troca. A reificação realmente existente é resultado da aversão ao objeto em geral, assim como a alienação decorre da repressão ao diferente e ao estranho: "Se o diferente deixasse de ser proscrito, haveria apenas alienação" (DN, 173 ou 175), enquanto que o sujeito atual "sente-se ameaçado, de modo absoluto, pelo menor resíduo de/do não-idêntico ... porque sua aspiração é o todo" (DN, 185). Não existiu, no passado, a unidade entre sujeito e objeto - o ser humano não se afastou de sua "essência" ou de um em-si (DN, 190-193) -, nem se trata de aspirar ao objetivo de uma "unidade indiferenciada de sujeito e objeto" mas, sim, a uma "comunicação do diferenciado" (28). Não se deve esquecer, contudo, que tais observações se referem a filosofias como o existencialismo. Dificilmente poderiam ser aplicadas aos situacionistas que criticam o espetáculo justamente porque nega aos sujeitos a possibilidade de se perderem no fluir dos acontecimentos: " A alienação social superável é precisamente aquela que proibiu e petrificou as possibilidades e os riscos da alienação viva no tempo" (Sde, § 161). Agora se compreende melhor porque Adorno defende a arte: considera-a capaz de contribuir para a superação do sujeito dominador. Somente na arte pode caber uma "reconciliação" entre sujeito e objeto. Na arte, o sujeito é a força produtiva principal (TE, 62. 253); e apenas na arte - por exemplo, na música romântica - o sujeito pode desenvolver-se livremente e dominar seu material sem violentá-lo, o que significa sempre, em última instância, violentar-se a si mesmo. Assim, a arte é o "lugar-tenente" da "verdadeira vida"(29), de uma vida libertada "do fatigar-se, do fazer projetos, do impor sua vontade, do subjugar", na qual o "não fazer nada, como um animal, flutuar na água e olhar pacificamente o céu ... poderiam substituir o processo, o fazer, o realizar" (30). A verdadeira práxis da arte está nessa não-práxis, nessa recusa dos usos instrumentais e da tão louvada" "comunicação", na qual Adorno vê a simples confirmação recíproca dos sujeitos empíricos em seu ser-assim. O verdadeiro sujeito da arte não deve ser o artista nem o receptor, mas a própria arte e aquilo que fala através dela: " A comunicação é a adaptação do espírito ao útil, mediante a qual se soma às mercadorias" (TE, 102). Rimbaud, o protótipo das vanguardas, foi para Adorno "o primeiro artista exímio que recusava a comunicação" (Paralipomena, p. 469). "A arte já não chega aos seres humanos senão através do choque que atinge o que a ideologia pseudocientífica chama de comunicação; por sua vez, a arte conserva sua integridade apenas onde não se presta ao jogo da comunicação" (Paralipomena, p. 476). Para Debord, em contrapartida, a arte tinha a missão de intensificar a atividade do sujeito e de servir como meio para sua comunicação. Tal comunicação existia em condições como as da democracia grega, condições cuja dissolução levou à "atual perda geral das condições de comunicação" (Sde, § 189). A evolução da arte moderna refletia essa dissolução. O espetáculo é definido como "representação independente" (Sde, § 18) e como "comunicação do incomunicável" (Sde, § 192). Em 1963, a revista lnternationale Situationniste afirma, peremptoriamente, que "onde há comunicação não há Estado" (IS, s/30), e Debord escreveu, já em 1958, que "é preciso submeter a uma destruição radical todas as formas de pseudo- comunicação para poder chegar um dia a uma comunicação real e direta" (IS, 1/21), tarefa que não cabe à arte mas a uma revolução que englobe os conteúdos da arte. Vale a pena recordar que Adorno e Debord não divergem tanto no que consideram de per se desejável como no que consideram efetivamente possível nesse momento histórico. Ambos coincidem ao criticar o fato de que a racionalidade da sociedade tenha sido relegada à esfera separada da cultura. Adorno fala da "culpa em que (a cultura) incorre ao isolar-se como esfera particular do espírito sem se realizar na organização da sociedade" (31). Também Adorno admite, em termos muito gerais, que "numa humanidade pacificada, a arte deixaria de existir" (32) e que "não é impensável que a humanidade não necessitasse já da cultura imanente e fechada em si uma vez que estivesse realizada" (Paralipomena, p. 474). Porém, trata-se apenas de uma possibilidade remota; e ainda que reconheça que a arte não é mais do que a representação de algo que falta (TE, 10), Adorno insiste no fato de que, atualmente, tal carência não tem remédio: é preciso limitar-se, portanto, a pô-la em evidência. "Quem quer abolir a arte sustenta a ilusão de que não está fechada a porta para uma mudança decisiva" (TE, 328). E o que vale para a arte vale também para a filosofia: "A filosofia, que outrora pareceu superada, continua viva porque deixou passar o momento de sua realização" (DN, 11). Nem sequer a revolução lhe parece de per se impossível, mas unicamente privada de atualidade nas condições presentes: "O proletariado a que ele (Marx) se dirigia ainda não estava integrado: empobrecia-se de modo evidente, enquanto, por outro lado, o poder social ainda não dispunha dos meios que lhe assegurassem, na hora da verdade, uma vitória esmagadora" (33). Contudo, por volta de 1920, cabia certa esperança na revolução; Adorno refere-se à "violência que há cinqüenta anos durante um breve período ainda podia parecer justificada para os que abrigavam a esperança ilusória e demasiado abstrata de uma transformação total" (34). Adorno não pensa que a arte seja algo tão "elevado" a ponto de se propor como objetivo a felicidade do indivíduo; como Debord, vê na arte uma "promessa de felicidade" (35), porém, ao contrário dele, não acredita que tal promessa possa realizar-se diretamente mas que só é possível ser-lhe fiel rompendo-a para não traí-la (Paralipomena, p. 461). Enquanto se trata da arte do período de 1850 a 1930, Debord partilha das afirmações de Adorno sobre o valor da pura negatividade; em contrapartida, no período atual, considera possível passar à positividade, pois, ainda que não se tenha produzido uma melhora efetiva da situação social, estão dadas as condições para isso. Adorno, ao contrário, parte da impossibilidade atual de semelhante reconciliação e da necessidade de se contentar com sua evocação nas grandes obras de arte. Estamos, pois, diante de duas interpretações opostas das possibilidades e dos limites da modernidade. Em 1963, o editorial do número 8 de lnternationale Situationniste refere-se, com otimismo, aos "novos movimentos de protesto"; no mesmo ano, Adorno fala de "um momento histórico em que a práxis parece inviável em todas as partes" (36). Os situacionistas só podiam acreditar na possibilidade de uma "superação da arte" porque anos antes de maio de 1968 já esperavam uma revolução dessa natureza. Essas divergências são devidas não só a uma avaliação distinta dos acontecimentos dos anos 50 e 60, mas remetem a diferenças mais profundas na concepção do processo histórico. Os respectivos conceitos de troca e de alienação determinam o ritmo que os dois autores atribuem às mudanças históricas. Para Debord, como para Lukács, a alienação reside no predomínio da mercadoria na vida social; acha-se vinculada, portanto, ao capitalismo industrial e suas origens não remontam muito além dos últimos duzentos anos (37). No interior desse período, as eventuais mudanças de uma década para outra têm, naturalmente, uma importância considerável. As mudanças de um século, inversamente, têm pouco peso aos olhos de Adorno que mede os acontecimentos com a vara da "prioridade do objeto" e da "identidade". Para ele, "troca" não significa, em primeiro lugar, a troca de mercadorias que contêm trabalho abstrato - origem do predomínio, em âmbito social, do valor de troca sobre o valor de uso - mas uma supra-histórica "troca em geral" que coincide com toda a ratio ocidental e cujo precedente é o sacrifício com o qual o homem tratava de congratular-se com os deuses mediante oferendas que logo se tornaram puramente simbólicas: esse elemento de engano no sacrifício prenuncia o engano da troca. A troca, segundo Adorno, é "injusta" porque suprime a qualidade e a individualidade, e isso muito antes de adquirir a forma de apropriação de mais-trabalho na troca desigual entre força de trabalho e salário. A troca e a ratio ocidental coincidem na redução da multiplicidade do mundo a meras quantidades distintas de uma substância indiferenciada, seja o espírito, o trabalho abstrato, os números da matemática ou a matéria sem qualidades da ciência. Com freqüência, se tem a impressão de que, em Adorno, os traços específicos das épocas históricas desaparecem diante da ação de certos princípios invariáveis, como a dominação e a troca que existem desde o começo da história. A Dialética do iluminismo situa a origem dos conceitos identificadores num passado bastante remoto. Se "os ritos do xamã se dirigiam ao vento, à chuva, à serpente exterior ou ao demônio no inferno, e não a matérias ou espécimes" (DI, 22), a divisão entre a coisa e seu conceito se introduz já no período animista com a distinção entre a árvore em sua presença física e o espírito que a habita (DI, 29). A lógica nasce das primeiras relações de subordinação hierárquica (DI, 36), e com o "eu" idêntico através do tempo principia a identificação das coisas mediante sua classificação em espécies. "Unidade é a palavra de ordem, de Parmênides a Russell. Continua-se exigindo a destruição dos deuses e das qualidades" (DI, 20): e isto significa que hoje continua atuando a mesma "ilustração" dos tempos dos pré-socráticos. Deveria parecer a Adorno pouco menos que impossível libertar-se da reificação, se esta se enraíza nas estruturas mais profundas da sociedade e, contudo, se nega a tomá-la como uma constante antropológica ou ontológica: "Só à custa de faltar com a verdade é que se pode relegar a reificação ao ser e à história do ser, para lamentar e consagrar como destino aquilo que a auto-reflexão e a práxis por ela desencadeada puderam, eventualmente, mudar" (DN, 95). O muro que separa o sujeito do objeto não é um muro ontológico, mas produto da história e pode ser superado no plano histórico: "Se nenhum ser humano fosse privado de uma parte de seu trabalho vivo, ter-se-ia alcançado a identidade racional e a sociedade deixaria para trás o pensamento identificador" (DN, 150). Porém, apesar de tais afirmações, fica pouco claro como é possível libertar-se da reificação se esta, segundo Adorno, se acha inclusive nas estruturas da linguagem: na cópula "é" já se oculta o princípio de identidade sob a forma de identificação de uma coisa mediante sua identificação com outra coisa que aquela não é (DN, 104-108, 151). Na proposição predicativa, o objeto em questão é determinado mediante a redução a "simples exemplo de sua espécie ou gênero" (DN, 149). Se o "eu idêntico" já contém a sociedade de classes (38), se o pensamento em geral é "cúmplice" da ideologia (DN, 151), achar uma "saída" parece, então, tarefa bastante trabalhosa. Consequentemente, Adorno situa fora da história concreta o que cabe esperar para o futuro: um "estado de reconciliação" que ele próprio compara ao "estado de salvação" religioso (TE, 16). Às vezes, Adorno parece insinuar que a revolução e a realização da filosofia foram, efetivamente, possíveis por volta de 1848; depois, a fusão de forças produtivas e relações de produção privou o desenvolvimento das forças produtivas de todo potencial de progresso e impossibilitou toda perspectiva revolucionária a ponto de desencadear uma espécie de antropogênese regressiva. Desde então, só houve progresso na arte: "O fato da arte, segundo Hegel, ter sido alguma vez o grau adequado do desenvolvimento do espírito e já não ser mais (e isto é o que pensa também Debord), manifesta uma confiança no real progresso da consciência da liberdade que se viu amargamente decepcionada. Se o teorema de Hegel sobre a arte como consciência da miséria é válido, então tampouco está antiquado" (TE, 274). A recaída na barbárie e a vitória definitiva do totalitarismo são, para Adorno, perigos sempre presentes; a função positiva da arte consiste em representar pelo menos a possibilidade de um mundo diferente, de um livre desenvolvimento das forças produtivas. A arte aparece, pois, como o mal menor: "hoje, a possibilidade abortada do outro se reduziu à de impedir, apesar de tudo, a catástrofe" (DN, 321). Adorno constata uma certa invariabilidade das vanguardas: para ele, Beckett tem mais ou menos a mesma função de Baudelaire; isto se deve à persistência inalterada da situação descrita, ou seja, da modernidade. Adorno concebe a arte moderna não só como uma etapa histórica, mas também como uma espécie de categoria do espírito: coisa que ele próprio admite quando declara que a arte moderna tende a representar a indústria somente mediante sua colocação entre parêntesis, e que, "neste aspecto do moderno, houve tão poucas mudanças quanto no fato da industrialização enquanto decisiva para o processo de vida dos seres humanos; e, até agora, é isto que dá espantosa invariabilidade ao conceito estético do moderno" (TE, 53). Como conseqüência dessa "espantosa invariabilidade", "a arte moderna aparece historicamente como algo qualitativo, como diferença em relação aos modelos caducos; por isso não é puramente temporal: o que ajuda, ademais, a explicar que, por um lado, tenha adquirido traços invariáveis que, amiúde, lhe são criticados e que, por outro, não se possa liquidá-la como algo superado" (Paralipomena, p. 404). Os situacionistas distinguem uma fase ativa e crítica da decomposição formalista da arte tradicional de outra fase de repetição vazia do mesmo processo. Adorno deve rejeitar semelhante distinção enquanto pressupõe uma mudança positiva da sociedade que não se produziu. Contudo, também Adorno parece duvidar da continuidade da arte moderna e, para sua defesa, recorre sempre aos mesmos nomes: em primeiro lugar Kafka e Schönberg, depois Joyce, Proust, Valéry, Wedekind, Trakl, Borchardt, Klee, Kandinsky, Masson e Picasso; sua filosofia da música apoia-se quase que exclusivamente na Escola de Viena (Webern, Berg). Quando Adorno fala de "modernidade", refere-se, de fato, à arte do período de 1910 a 1930 - sobretudo ao expressionismo -, isto é, ao mesmo período que, para os situacionistas, representa a culminância e o fim da arte. Aos artistas e às tendências artísticas que se revelaram depois da Segunda Guerra Mundial, com exceção de Beckett e poucos mais, não os tem em muito maior estima que os situacionistas. Apesar de ter tido oportunidade, durante vinte e quatro anos, de observar os artistas do pós-guerra, ou os omite - como Yves Klein, Pollock ou Fluxus - ou os condena - como ao happening (TE, 140). O compositor Pierre Boulez lembra que, na década de 50, sua geração de compositores via Adorno como representante de um movimento estético do passado; Adorno, por sua vez, tinha sérias dúvidas a respeito daquela nova geração e escrevia sobre "o envelhecimento da nova música" (39). E também Adorno ataca o fenômeno que Debord chama a destruição "em fogo brando" de algumas estruturas já decompostas "a fim, entretanto, de lhes retirar algum proveito" (40): "Quando uma possibilidade de inovações se esgotou e elas continuam sendo buscadas numa linha que as repete, então a inovação deve mudar de rumo" (TE, 38). Para Adorno, não há nenhuma dúvida de que o desenvolvimento das forças produtivas sociais alcançou um ponto em que se reduz a um fim em si. Dificilmente se compreende, portanto, porque uma situação de semelhante imobilismo que se prolonga durante todo um século não haveria de levar, finalmente, a uma imobilização análoga das forças produtivas estéticas. Estas podem continuar sua evolução durante certo tempo mesmo na ausência de um progresso paralelo da sociedade em seu conjunto, mas, tarde ou cedo, esse processo há-de encontrar um limite. De fato, Adorno estava muito consciente da grave crise da arte moderna e punha em dúvida o sentido de muitas das experiências artísticas das décadas de 50 e 60. Não há contradição entre isso e o fato de Adorno defender apaixonadamente Beckett que os situacionistas citam, em sentido contrário, como exemplo do artista que se instala com complacência no vazio, pois Adorno descreve Beckett mais como uma fase final da arte do que como uma prova de sua vitalidade. Vista a partir de hoje, a diferença de critério parece reduzir-se, portanto, à questão de saber se os "últimos artistas" devem ser situados na década de 30 ou na década de 50. Em 1952, Debord apresenta, aos vinte anos, o filme Hurlements en faveur de Sade (41). Durante a primeira meia hora, a tela permanece alternadamente em branco e em preto, enquanto se ouve uma colagem de textos diversos: na seqüência, os últimos vinte e quatro minutos submergem os espectadores na escuridão e no silêncio completos (42). Não deixa de ser curioso que neste filme se encontre tudo aquilo que Adorno elogia na arte moderna e, particularmente, em Beckett: a ausência de comunicação, a decepção deliberada das expectativas do público, que espera que a obra "atenue a alienação", para confrontá-lo, ao contrário, com um máximo de reificação (TE, 225) e, finalmente, a fidelidade à "proibição das imagens". O filme tinha, ademais, a cor recomendada por Adorno: "Para subsistir em meio aos aspectos mais extremos e mais sombrios da realidade, as obras de arte que não quiserem se vender como consolo devem igualar-se a eles. Hoje, arte radical quer dizer arte sombria, cuja cor fundamental é o negro" (TE, 60). E, no entanto, é justamente aqui onde se evidencia toda a diferença entre Debord e Adorno. Para Debord, que não pecava por modéstia excessiva, com seu filme se havia atingido o ponto extremo da negação na arte, ao qual haveria de se seguir uma nova positividade, coisa impossível para Adorno: " A negação pode converter-se em prazer, mas não em positividade" (TE, 60). Em 1963, Internationale Situationniste escreve, referindo-se ao filme de Debord, que "a ação real da vanguarda negativa" não foi uma "vanguarda da ausência pura, mas sempre uma encenação do escândalo da ausência com a finalidade de convocar para uma presença desejada" (IS, 8/19). No mesmo artigo, considera-se um êxito que o público da estréia se tivesse enfurecido e interrompesse a projeção do filme antes do fim, recusando assim o papel de consumidores e saindo da lógica da obra de arte. Os situacionistas rejeitam como "neodadaísmo" quase toda a produção artística de seus contemporâneos e acusam-na de "instalar-se na nulidade" (43) e de ser "uma arte apologética da lata de lixo" (IS, 9/41). À pergunta sobre se, entretanto, nas últimas décadas, produziram-se ou não obras de valor, tanto Adorno quanto Debord respondem apenas com simples afirmações que estão no limite da opinião pessoal. "O nascimento de cada obra de arte autêntica contradiz a declaração de que já não poderia nascer" (TE, 328 ), diz Adorno, enquanto Debord assegura, no prólogo à reedição de Potlatch, que "o julgamento de Potlatch sobre o fim da arte moderna podia parecer muito exagerado para o pensamento de 1954. Hoje se sabe ... que, desde 1954, não se viu aparecer, em parte alguma, um único artista de verdadeiro interesse (44). Mais frutífero parece ser o confronto no plano teórico. Cabe, sem dúvida, um certo ceticismo diante da afirmação de Debord de que a realização direta das paixões é, em todo caso, preferível à sua transfiguração artística; sua visão otimista, naquele momento, da possibilidade de passar à "verdadeira vida" hoje convence muito menos do que na década de 60. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, tampouco se pode negar a situação aporética, assinalada por Debord, em que se encontra a arte e cujo alcance Adorno parece haver subestimado. A lógica evolutiva da arte moderna foi a de uma escalada implacável e conduziu rapidamente a extremos como a página em branco de Mallarmé, o quadrado branco sobre fundo branco de Malévitch, a poesia onomatopéica e Finnegan's Wake. Adorno expressa isso comentando que, depois de ter visto uma peça de Beckett, perde-se o interesse por qualquer outra obra menos radical (TE, 35). Sendo assim, já não se pode inventar nada de novo no mesmo sentido nem tampouco se pode voltar atrás. No transcorrer deste século, o mundo certamente não recuperou o "sentido" e a "representabilidade" que constituíram o conteúdo da arte tradicional e cujo desaparecimento foi o tema das vanguardas. A relação da arte moderna com o desdobrar da lógica do valor de troca foi ambígua em mais de um aspecto. Por outro lado, a arte moderna registrou negativamente a dissolução das formas de vida e das comunidades tradicionais e de seus modos de comunicação que se produziu desde a segunda metade do século passado. O choque da "incompreensibilidade" queria evidenciar esse desaparecimento. Mesmo antes das vanguardas no sentido estrito, a nostalgia de uma "autenticidade" perdida do vivido se convertera num tema central da arte. Por outro lado, a arte viu em tal dissolução uma libertação de novas possibilidades e um acesso a horizontes inexplorados da vida e da experiência; celebrava um processo que, de fato, consistia na decomposição das formações sociais pré-burguesas e na libertação da individualidade abstrata das restrições pré-modernas. Diferentemente do movimento operário, a arte não identificava essas restrições unicamente à exploração e à opressão política, mas viu como incluídas nelas também a família, a moral, a vida cotidiana e ainda as estruturas da percepção e do pensamento. Porém a arte, do mesmo modo que o movimento operário, não sabia decifrar esse processo de dissolução como vitória da mônada do dinheiro abstrato, mas acreditou (45) reconhecer nele o princípio de uma dissolução geral da sociedade burguesa, incluindo-se o Estado e o dinheiro, ao invés de ver que se tratava de uma vitória das formas burguesas mais avançadas - como o Estado e o dinheiro - sobre os resíduos pré-burgueses. Foi assim que a arte moderna preparou, involuntariamente, o caminho para o triunfo completo da subjetividade estruturada pelo valor de troca sobre as formas pré-burguesas, as quais confundia com a essência da sociedade capitalista. A perturbação das supra-estruturas tradicionais - da moral sexual ao aspecto das cidades - parecia à arte moderna uma conseqüência necessária da revolução das formas de produção: conseqüência a que a burguesia, contudo, se opunha a fim de conservar seu poder e que a arte, no entanto, erroneamente acreditou dever reivindicar. O La destruction fut ma Béatrice, de Mallarmé, tornou-se realidade de um modo muito distinto do que pôde imaginar o poeta. A própria sociedade capitalista encarregou-se da obra de dissolução exigida por seus críticos: efetivamente, ocorreram a abertura de novos caminhos e o abandono das formas tradicionais, não para libertar a vida dos indivíduos de coerções arcaicas e asfixiantes mas para eliminar todos os obstáculos à transformação total do mundo em mercadoria. A decomposição das formas artísticas se faz, então, inteiramente isomorfa ao estado real do mundo e já não pode produzir nenhum efeito de choque. A ausência de sentido e a afasia das obras de Beckett, a incompreensibilidade e o irracionalismo já não representam senão uma parte integrante e indistinta do meio circundante: seu efeito já não é crítico mas apologético. O "irracionalismo" das vanguardas foi sobretudo um protesto contra uma "racionalidade" falsa e mesquinha que aprisionava o potencial humano prefigurado no imaginário e no inconsciente. Mas, que sentido poderia ter esse irracionalismo artístico hoje, quando o irracionalismo da organização social se exibe em toda a sua extensão e já nem sequer procura se ocultar? Adorno não parece haver pensado até as últimas conseqüências sobre essa mudança das condições sociais. Sua análise do trabalho negativo da arte formalista continua sendo válido para as vanguardas históricas, mas não capta o que está em jogo atualmente. Lukács havia criticado injustamente as vanguardas de seu tempo. Ainda que tenha observado a coincidência da dissolução das formas artísticas e sociais, viu na dissolução artística uma simples apologia do social e não compreendeu sua função crítica. Por uma ironia da sorte, contudo, seu veredicto contra os originais se aplica bastante bem às tendências que ao longo das últimas décadas se apresentaram como herdeiras daquelas vanguardas. Os critérios necessários hoje não são, com certeza, os de Lukács, dado que não pode se tratar de um retorno às formas pretensamente "corretas" da época pré-burguesa. Ao contrário, foram os expoentes mais conscientes das vanguardas os primeiros a reconhecer que a continuação de sua tarefa crítica exigia uma revisão. Quando se perguntou a André Breton, numa entrevista de 1948, se os surrealistas de 1925, em seu desejo de perturbar a paz burguesa, não teriam exaltado inclusive a bomba atômica, contestou: "Em La lampe dans l'horloge ... o senhor verá que me expressei sem rodeios sobre esta mudança fundamental: a aspiração lírica ao fim do mundo e sua retratação em relação às novas circunstâncias" (46). Em 1951, em poucas e concisas palavras, Breton expressa a mudança decisiva que ocorrera em menos de trinta anos e que - poderíamos acrescentar - não deixou, desde então, de se estender ao infinito: "Na França, por exemplo, o espírito estava, naquele momento, ameaçado de paralisia, ao passo que, hoje, está ameaçado de dissolução" (47). Os situacionistas foram os continuadores dessa autocrítica das vanguardas. A crítica de Debord aos surrealistas é, justamente, em relação ao seu irracionalismo que serve apenas à sociedade existente, e insiste na necessidade de "tornar o mundo mais racional, o que é a primeira condição para torná-lo mais apaixonante" (48). Se os surrealistas, em 1932, haviam apresentado as "pesquisas experimentais sobre certas possibilidades de embelezamento irracional de uma cidade", o grupo letrista de Debord elaborou, em 1956, um divertido "projeto de embelezamento racional da cidade de Paris" (49). A estagnação e a falta de perspectivas da arte moderna correspondem à estagnação e à falta de perspectivas da sociedade da mercadoria, que esgotou todos os seus recursos. A glória da primeira passou juntamente com a glória da segunda. Não será mais só a arte que decidirá se a arte tem ou não um futuro e em que consiste este futuro. (Traduzido do espanhol por Iraci D. Poleti. Publicado em alemão in Krisis, nº 15, 1995 e em espanhol in Mania, nº 1, 1995) 1 Nem sempre as idéias da Internacional Situacionista são idênticas às de Debord; citamos, aqui, apenas os pontos em que coincidem. 2 Por "economia" não se entende aqui, é claro, a produção material enquanto tal mas, sim, sua organização como esfera separada a que se subordina o resto da vida. Convém observar que esse processo é, antes, a conseqüência e a forma fenomênica da vitória da forma-valor, enquanto for pura vida social. 3 As referências aos textos mais citados são feitas através de siglas: Sde = Debord, La société du spectacle ( 1967), Gallimard, 1992; IS = lnternationale Situationniste, revista do grupo homônimo (1958-1969), reimp. ed. G. Lebovici, Paris, 1985; TE = Adorno, ÄsthetischeTheorie, Suhrkamp, Frankfurt, 1970; DI = Horkheimer/Adorno, Dialektik der Aufklärung (1947), S. Fischer Verlag, Frankfurt, 1979; DN = Adorno, Negative Dialektik (1966}, Suhrkamp, Frankfurt, 1988. 4 Nos últimos anos, um uso jornalístico mais amplo difundiu a expressão "sociedade do espetáculo" para se referir à tirania da televisão e a fenômenos similares, enquanto que o próprio Debord considera que a mídia é apenas a mais opressiva manifestação superficial" do espetáculo (Sde & 24). Para Debord, a estrutura global de todas as sociedades existentes é "espetacular", inclusive as do Leste (tese especialmente ousada em 1967). 5 Adorno, Stichwörte (1969), Suhrkamp, Frankfurt, 1989, p. 161. 6 Adorno, Soziologische Schriften (1972), Suhrkamp, Frankfurt, 1979, p. 13 sq. 7 Dialektik der Aufklärung, ed. al. cit., p. 29. 8 Adorno já havia chegado a essa conclusão na década de 30; cf. Dissonanzen in Ges.Schr., 14, p. 24 e sq. 9 Nenhum livro de Adorno foi traduzido para o francês antes de 1974, ano em que a teoria situacionista já estava elaborada; em sentido inverso, parece que tampouco Adorno teve oportunidade de conhecer os textos de Debord. 10 Debord, "Préface à la quatrieme édition italienne" de La société du spectacle, Champ Libre, Paris, 1979, p. 38. 11 Adorno, Eingriffe, Suhrkamp, 1963, p. 69, 74 sq. 12 Adorno, Ohne Leitbild, Suhrkamp, 1967, 1973, p. 70. 13 Ibid., p. 68. 14 Adorno, Primen (1955), Suhrkamp, 1976, p. 30. 15 Paralipomena: conjunto de anotações preliminares para a Teoria Estética e que não foi incorporado à última redação da obra que, como se sabe, ficou inacabada quando da morte do autor (o texto não aparece na versão espanhola, embora esteja nas edições francesa - Klincksieck, Paris, 1989 - e italiana -Einaudi, Torino, 1977. Nota da tradução espanhola). 16 Raoul Vaneigen, Traité du savoir-vivre à l' usage des jeunes générations, Gallimard, Paris, 1967, p. 8. 17 Adorno, Minima moralia (1951), Suhrkamp, 1989, p. 207 sq 18 Adorno, Noten zur Literatur, Suhrkamp, 1974, 1989, p. 444. 19 Debord, Rapport sur la construction de situations, Paris, 1957; reproduzido in G. Berréby (ed.), Documents relatifs à la fondation de l' Internationale Situationniste, ed. Allia, Paris, 1985, p. 607. 20 Potlatch 1954- 1957, bulletin d'information du groupe français de l' Internationale lettriste, reimp. Ed. Gérard Lebovici, Paris, 1985, p. 237. 21 Potlatch, ibid., p. 237. 22 Por exemplo, in Rapport…, op. cit., p. 615. 23 Soziologische Schriften, op. cit., p. 16. 24 György Lukács, Geschichte und Klassenbeiwusstsein (1923), Luchterchand Neuwied, 1968, p. 237. 25 Ibid., p. 118. 26 Não consideramos aqui, tampouco no resto do artigo, os pontos de vista parcialmente distintos que Debord exprime em seus recentes Commentaires sur Ia société du spectacle (1988), Gallimard, Paris, 1992. 27 Stichwörte, op. cit., p. 136. 28 Ibid.. p. 153. 29 Por exemplo, in Noten…, op. cit. p. 126. 30 Minima moralia, op. cit., p. 184 sq. 31 Stichwörte, op., cit., p. 147. 32 Adorno, Philosophie der neuen Musik, Europäische Verlagsanstalt, Frankfurt, 1958, p. 22. 33 Eingriffe, op. cit., p. 23 sq. 34 Stichwörte, op. cit., p. 179. 35 Potlatch, op, cit., p. 178. 36 Eingriffe, op. cit., p.8. 37 Isso não implica, necessariamente, uma avaliação positiva das sociedades anteriores e que conheceram outras formas de alienação. 38 Stichwörte, op. cit., p. 160. 39 In "Le Débat" n° 50, maio-agosto 1988, p. 259. 40 Potlatch, op. cit., p. 237. 41 Roteiro in Debord, Oeuvres cinématographiques completes, Champ Libre, Paris, 1978. 42 Tendo em vista a data, pode-se considerar esse filme como um passo importante na radicalização da arte moderna. Debord afirma que o pintor Yves Klein assistiu à projeção do filme e inspirou-se nele para sua pintura monocromática posterior (Debord, Considérations sur l' assassinat de Gérard Lebovici, ed. Lebovici, Paris, 1985, p. 46). 43 Rapport, op. cit., p. 611 44 Potlatch, op. cit., p. 9. 45 Às vezes explicitamente, como no caso dos dadaístas, dos surrealistas, dos futuristas e dos construtivistas russos; em outros casos, de modo implícito. 46 André Breton, Entretiens, Gallimard, Paris, 1969, p. 271. 47 Ibidem, p. 218. 48 Rapport, op. cit., p. 610. 49 Potlatch, op. cit., p. 177. Categoria:Escritos de Anselm Jappe